


An Epic Kind of Love Story

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Grace might not have fought for their love like Snow and Charming, but that doesn't make it any less epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epic Kind of Love Story

The first time she slipped her hand into his he thought he might pass out. Her hand was warm and soft and he hoped beyond hope his hand wasn't too sweaty.

 

"Do you want to go to the park?" she asked, swinging their arms back and forth.

 

That was the moment Henry decided, aged 7, that when he grew up he was going to marry Paige.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Thanks for letting me hide out here," Grace said with a sigh, pushing her (currently purple) hair back from her face.

 

"That's okay. Just, you know, make sure my Mom doesn't see you. You know how she and your dad are…"

 

"Yeah tell me about it. So I'll just crash here for a couple of days and then when my dad calms down I'll go back home."

 

"Good plan. Okay, so I need to go back in the house, but I'll sneak you out some dinner later."

 

"Amazing! Your mom is the best cook. Thanks Henry, you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

 

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and Henry felt his face explode with heat. He should say something, tell her how he felt. If ever there was a moment, this was it.

 

"You too," he ended up saying, "I mean, not that I'm a girl, but, you know. I should go inside."

 

_Idiot._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What the hell is wrong with you Henry?" Grace screamed, "I don't understand why you're being so mean! You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, what's gotten in to you?"

 

Henry tried taking deep calming breaths. He couldn't. He couldn't tell her, could he?

 

But there she was. Looking at him like _that_. Like her heart was breaking and it was _his_ fault and that is something he could never ever live with.

 

"Because he's not good enough for you!" he finally screamed back, "because he treats you like a burden when he should be treating you like the most precious and wonderful person that ever existed, and I'm angry at him for that, but I'm also angry at you for letting him! Grace, you deserve so much better than him. You deserve…"

 

"Someone like you?" Grace whispered, her voice full of wonder.

 

What could he say to that? That he wished with everything he had that she'd see him that way? That to him she really was the most beautiful person in any realm?

 

He didn't have to say anything though. Grace stepped forward and cupped his cheek with her hand.

 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," she whispered before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"When you think of an epic love story I'd be willing to bet that most of you think of some kind of grand fairytale romance, heck I bet most of you think of my grandparents…"

 

A ripple of laughter went round the room.

 

"But Grace and I share a different kind of love story. We've been friends since we were children and then one day, we just opened our eyes and saw each other . Really, truly, saw each other. And we've been together ever since. Well, we were together before, really, we just didn't know it. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, we haven't had to fight for our love, we haven't had to find each other, but that doesn't mean that our love is any less epic. Sorry Gran and Gramps!"

 

"So if I could ask you all to be upstanding and raise a toast to my beautiful wife, the most incredible woman I have ever known. To Grace."

 

"To Grace, " the guests echoed. 


End file.
